Mi ángel de hielo y luz
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Quizá si Kim hubiese dicho la verdad a tiempo, tal vez si hubiese sido más valiente y si las cosas hubiesen ocurrido un tanto diferentes en la víspera de Navidad, Edward no habría terminado solito.
1. Chapter 1 -Un príncipe en realidad

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Edward Scissorhands" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tim Burton, quien ideó, produjo y dirigió aquella maravillosa película, así como del bello de Johnny Depp y Winona Ryder quienes les dieron vida con sus geniales e inolvidables actuaciones, yo sólo me he atrevido a tomarlos prestaditos en esencia para inventar una historia para fans en la que nuestro protagonista no se quede solo.**

 _La idea del fic a continuación me surgió después de verme por centésima vez la peli, sólo que esta vez ya de adulta y permitiéndome entenderla a profundidad. Es sencilla pero espero que les sea de agrado y sirva para ayudarles a quitar un poquito el trauma, tal como a mí jajaja._

 _Mil gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerla._

 _Belén_

 **MI ÁNGEL DE HIELO Y LUZ**

" _Hit me like a ray of sun_

 _burning through my darkest night_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _Think I'm addicted to your light._

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrance_

 _Baby I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _I can feel your halo (halo),_

 _halo…"_

 _Beyoncé_

* * *

 **PARTE I**

Kim se había comportado de forma terrible y lo reconocía. Por no poder detener los arrebatos de su novio habían terminado culpando a Edward injustamente de un plan delincuencial que no había ideado y lo peor era que había ocurrido por su causa, porque ella aprovechándose de su bondad se lo pidiera.

Edward poseía un alma noble e inocente, era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, el más impresionante que ella hubiera conocido y por lo mismo jamás iba a perdonarse el hecho de que por su culpa hubiese pasado toda una noche en la cárcel.

Se sentía miserable, aun cuando él le hubiera dicho que estaba consciente durante todo momento de la verdadera naturaleza del plan…

 _-Y entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?_ \- le había preguntado y su respuesta fue tan sencilla como deslumbrante

- _Porque tú me lo pediste_ -

Su sinceridad le había desarmado permitiéndole constatar de cerca que podía ser cierto aquello con que Jim, sus amigos y hasta su hermano la molestaban… que _"Edward Manos de tijera_ " como le decían, tenía sentimientos por ella… y tal vez entonces, debido al conocimiento de eso, era que no podía parar de pensarlo.

Interesante era como ahora lo encontraba, al poner atención a sus detalles o a su forma de actuar, al prestar atención a sus dones artísticos y a la concentración con que realizaba sus obras que parecían provenirle de la pureza y bondad de su corazón, cualidades que resaltaban muy por encima de su apariencia física tenebrosa a primera vista.

Ella casi sin poder darle cara para pedírselo, le agradeció esa tarde por no delatarla, aun sabiendo de alguna forma antes de que accediera que mantendría el secreto, un acto de benevolencia para con su persona así no lo mereciera, y por lo cual en retribución desde el fondo de su alma se prometió desde ese mismo instante defenderlo a capa y espada si la situación lo ameritaba y protegerlo para que nada malo le ocurriese de allí en adelante.

Su padre le había cuestionado a él sus actos a la hora de cenar así como el por qué había rasgado en un acto de desesperación las cortinas y el papel tapiz del baño, ante lo que Edward había permanecido cabizbajo, cargando como un mártir con todo el peso de las consecuencias provocadas por sus propias malas acciones y de su grupo. Algo que le había hecho morderse la lengua para contenerse de gritar, llorar o querer salir corriendo.

Él únicamente en medio de su silencio le había intercambiado en algún momento una mirada cómplice pero llena de sufrimiento, que a ella le había calado tanto hasta casi hacerle sangrar el corazón de remordimiento.

Sin saber bien qué le pasaba, terminó de convencerse que lo mejor era retirarse a su habitación, por lo que se fingió indispuesta alegando que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le estaba mortificando y está demás decir que se gastó casi una hora llorando una vez que estuvo en soledad, presa del arrepentimiento, intentando desahogarse hasta sentirse mejor, hasta que comprendió que tantas lágrimas no servirían de nada si no lograba terminar de aclarar con Edward aquello que Jim había interrumpido por la tarde y le pedía disculpas formalmente.

En algún momento pensando en ello y mientras conseguía de a poco alejar su congoja, recostada sobre su cama como se encontraba, se quedó dormida y para variar la imagen del singular muchacho que ahora vivía en su casa no la abandonó ni siquiera en sueños...

Impresionada, Kim le vio como un caballero antiguo. Refinado, elegante, educado, amable y apuesto, tal como había ideado que fuese un día el inventor que lo creara, según le contara su madre que fuera la que lo encontró. Lucía bien peinado y su rostro no tenía cicatrices. En su ensoñación era hermoso como un príncipe de reinos lejanos pero sobre todo era un joven normal, tenía manos y le extendía una de ellas para invitarla a bailar un hermoso vals en medio de un gran salón. Ella embelesada aceptaba y al confiar su pequeña mano en la suya, notaba que su asimiento era cálido y firme, que le infundía seguridad. Un sentimiento que corroboró abiertamente después al girar entre sus brazos.

Tenían el lugar suntuoso e impecable sólo para los dos y la música no se veía de dónde provenía pero inundaba todo el ambiente de forma placentera. Kim imaginó así que debía tratarse de los interiores del castillo de la cima de la colina, el hogar de Edward, como debía haber sido en sus mejores épocas.

Él sabía bailar y la direccionaba con maestría al ritmo de la música, en tanto ella se podía ver a sí misma feliz (cual si fuese un espíritu espectador) en un vestido blanco estilo princesa que parecía también de novia, emocionada y sobre todo sabiéndose amada y adorada a su lado.

Estaba consciente de que era un sueño pero no quería que finalizara. Con asombro descubrió que no había lugar en el mundo en que quisiera estar más que allí, mirándolo en todo momento a los ojos, a esos profundos pozos oscuros cargados de sentimientos que parecían leerle dentro del alma, que eran los más adorables que había visto y que la contemplaban con ese profundo y genuino afecto que creciera con rapidez en el corto tiempo en que se conocieran. Ese cariño sufrido y anhelante además que ella en algún momento en la realidad le viera…

Aquello como una revelación le hizo despertar y sentarse despacio en la cama mientras conseguía asimilarlo.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2 -Sombras en la pared

**DISCLAIMER : Los personajes de "Edward Scissorhands" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tim Burton, Johnny Depp y Winona Ryder, yo solo me he tomado el atrevimiento de tomarlos prestaditos en esencia un momento para crear con ellos una historia sin fines de lucro con final feliz.**

 _Porque el final de esta peli siempre me hace llorar y me deja el corazón oprimido bastante rato, aquí esta la segunda parte de este fic._

 **PARTE II  
**

Kim buscando terminar de calmarse, se duchó, se puso la pijama y se arregló el cabello húmedo antes de volver a salir a la sala dispuesta a cumplir su misión de disculparse con Edward o de lo contrario sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

Su padre para entonces se encontraba desenterrando del sótano un montón de accesorios y luminarias navideñas para adornar la casa en la fiesta de Nochebuena que como tradición brindaban y que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _-Mejor probarlo todo con tiempo antes que estar teniendo que ir a buscar repuestos a última hora-_ le compartió en cuanto ella le vio subir con un pesado cartón, al pasar en dirección a donde se encontraban los demás.

Su mamá, Edward y Kevin se encontraban frente al televisor viendo una película de horario estelar. Bueno, a decir verdad sólo Edward le estaba poniendo atención pues la habían dado un montón de veces y el resto ya prácticamente la conocía de memoria, aparte de que su madre sólo se encontraba allí como distracción en tanto tejía un abrigo de lana rojo que le pudiera combinar en dicha temporada y Kevin a su vez se hallaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo adhiriendo cromos nuevos a su álbum de historia automotriz.

Kim decidió contemplar en silencio la escena durante unos instantes antes de hacer notar su presencia. Edward parecía ser ya un miembro más de la familia y lucía maravillado con esa caja electrónica capaz de emitir imágenes y contar historias, que se notaba a leguas no dejaba de resultarle mágica. Estaba tan concentrado en el film que a duras penas pestañeaba y regresaba a la realidad cuando su madre le pedía que le ayudase cortando las hebras de lana.

Kim sonrió encontrándolo tierno sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué y luego ingresó a la sala para tomar asiento junto a su madre en el sofá.

 _-Con permiso_ \- dijo pasando frente a ellos y sólo entonces notó que él cambiaba su centro de atención por ella, pareciendo de repente algo emocionado y nervioso.

" _¿Será posible que esté interesado en mí?"_ Kim sin poder evitarlo se volvió en su interior a preguntar pero entonces la respuesta le llegó en una breve mirada de embeleso por parte de él sobre la bata que usaba para dormir y sus medias, como cualquier chico en presencia de algo bonito haría, pero que al contrario de muchos al percatarse que ella lo había notado, enseguida trató de disimular para que no lo encontrara ofensivo. Sin embargo aquella sutil acción dentro de su candidez fue tan adorable que la hizo sonrojar.

- _Oh cariño que bueno que saliste, están dando esa película romántica con el galán de moda que tanto te gusta. ¿Cómo es que se llama?_ \- su madre chasqueó los dedos intentando recordar el nombre del actor pero en eso de repente recordó algo más – _Por cierto, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-_

Kim sorprendida por una interrogante que no esperaba iba a corroborarlo, pero antes de que pudiera mentir de nuevo sobre un malestar que nunca sintiera, su padre interfirió llamando a su madre.

 _-¡Peg amor, no encuentro las luces de exteriores para cubrir el tejado!_ -

- _Bill, te expliqué que están junto a ese viejo sofá del cual no tienes el valor suficiente para deshacerte_ \- replicó su mamá con un suspiro de cansancio, bajando la labor sobre su regazo al comprender que tendría que levantarse a buscarlas por sí misma.

 _-¡No las encuentro querida, no están!-_ Kim escuchó que su papá insistía desde las escaleras del sótano.

 _-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-_ exclamó la sra. Peg levantándose y luego en voz más baja para ellos comentó – _Siempre las dejo en el mismo lugar pero lo que pasa es que no busca bien_ -

- _Peg te ayudo_ \- Edward enseguida comedido se ofreció a colaborar y ya iba a incorporarse también pero ella no se lo permitió

- _No hace falta querido, no te preocupes, ya te dije que quiero que te sientas como en casa. Anda continúa viendo la película ¿está interesante verdad?-_ la Sra. Peg con amabilidad expresó palmeándole con cariño el hombro y Edward asintió con una sonrisa de niño bueno. Lo siguiente que Kim vio fue que su mamá ya emprendía la retirada, más de pronto pareció recordar otra cosa

– _Por cierto, el que sí se va a mover de aquí es el cachorro más pequeño. ¡Kevin hora de ir a la cama!-_ indicó y el cachorro como era de esperarse enseguida protestó

 _-¡Pero no, por qué yo debo ir a dormir temprano y Kim o Ed si pueden quedarse hasta más tarde!-_

 _-Porque ellos no tienen restricción de horarios televisivos como tú-_ su mamá respecto a aquello fue muy clara

 _-Vaya pues_ \- se quejó Kevin de mala gana, levantándose a regañadientes con sus cosas – _¡Pero algún día creceré y no podrán controlarme!_ \- se fue refutando hacia su cuarto

- _Buenas noches Kevin_ \- profirió Edward como siempre educado pero el niño no le escuchó

Entonces él y Kim se quedaron solos y un silencio incómodo se expandió entre los dos sin que ninguno en los primeros segundos se sintiese capaz de romperlo.

Kim por mucho era la más perturbada pues se encontraba en presencia de alguien que había sido víctima de su complicidad en desadaptadas maquinaciones, y en esos momentos que con anterioridad ansiara, no podía siquiera verle de frente y eso que hasta había soñado con él…

Él tenía su atención puesta en ella entonces, podía advertirlo mirándola de reojo de tanto en tanto con timidez, por lo que respirando profundo se llenó de valor para ser la que diluyera el hielo, sin embargo en ese rato como una ironía de la vida, porque no podía explicarlo de otra forma, antes de que se diera cuenta por qué parte iba esa famosa película que se había visto mil veces, y pudiera tomar el control remoto antes de tener que pasar por una embarazosa situación de brindar explicaciones, llegó la escena de pasión.

Edward como era de imaginarse, volvió a centrar su interés en el televisor asombrado, observando por primera vez la simulación de algo que con probabilidad no sabía bien de que se trataba.

- _Un beso_ \- le escuchó decir cuando los protagonistas comenzaban a desatar entre ellos el fuego que iba a terminar consumiéndolos después. Kim tuvo que mirarlo de soslayo y notó que él alternaba la mirada entre la pantalla y ella con ganas de realizar preguntas, que al final se animó a formular ganado por la curiosidad.

- _Ellos… ¿qué hacen?-_

A Kim no le quedó más que responder perdida por varios segundos también en la belleza de la elogiada escena

 _-Van a hacer el amor-_

 _-¿Hacer el amor?-_ inquirió él

 _-Sí, sucede cuando dos personas que se aman quieren sentirse piel a piel y compenetrados-_ trató de exponerle haciendo gala de una aparente madurez, pues ya era una estudiante de primer año de universidad después de todo, aún a pesar de sonrojarse todavía con la sola mención del tema _-…Debe ser algo sublime si el amor es verdadero_ \- al final algo apenada agregó, pensando en que ella aun teniendo novio no conocía a totalidad la magnitud de ese sentimiento, así como en las veces en que Jim le había insinuado querer tener relaciones sexuales o había intentado seducirla, y lo había detenido por no sentirse lista. En esos momentos comprendía que quizá era porque no lo quería lo suficiente, al tiempo que se sentía convencida de que no era la persona adecuada para entregarle su primera vez.

Para cuando volvió a mirar a Edward, él ya había perdido de nuevo todo el interés en el film y sólo la contemplaba a ella, cómo adivinando el porqué de su repentino abatimiento y a Kim no se le hizo difícil notar las emociones que se advertían en su interior. Una era obvia preocupación por su causa y otra coraje, rabia por saberla en los brazos equivocados. Así de súbito, con perspicacia, comprendió el motivo del caos acontecido en el baño. Nada más que puros e intensos celos. Algo que le impresionó con la fuerza de un relámpago, tanto como cuando le confesara que se había metido en problemas con gusto por ella.

Por suerte, algo que le agradeció al destino, la luz se fue en esos instantes, y no tardaron en dejarse oír abajo los reclamos de su madre hacia su padre acusándole de tener la culpa.

 _-¡Bill, te dije que no conectaras la luminaria en ese tomacorrientes que está dañado, ahora no tenemos energía eléctrica en toda la casa!-_

Aparte de la réplica de su padre

 _-Calma cielo, lo repararé enseguida, créeme no estudié dos años de Ingeniería Eléctrica de por gusto y además mirémosle por el lado bueno, al menos no fue un cortocircuito muy grande-_

Kim en tanto, buscó su propia solución para vencer la oscuridad y ante la mirada de Edward, sorprendido por la situación, se levantó a encender una lamparita a velas en forma de farol que yacía colgada en un rincón de la sala como adorno.

 _-¡Y hágase de nuevo la luz!-_ bromeó ya de restaurado y total buen humor al conseguir iluminar otra vez en parte la sala y le dedicó luego a él una confortable sonrisa que se hizo más grande al ver su expresión entretenida. Edward para su regocijo le correspondió igual.

Kim meditó así mientras llevaba la lámpara en la mano a colocarla en la mesa del medio de la sala, sobre que quizá en otra ocasión antes de conocerlo bien, de haberse suscitado una situación así estando sola en su compañía se hubiese llevado un susto mortal. No obstante, a esas alturas se sentía tan bien con su presencia que ya nada importaba. De algún modo Edward había logrado que sólo viese belleza en él.

 _-Pero no veremos el final de la película_ \- se dio cuenta apenado él

- _Se quedan juntos_ \- ella no dudó en contarle sintiéndose ya en mayor confianza, al tiempo que se sentaba en la alfombra frente a la pequeña mesa buscando ubicar mejor la luz – _Pero podemos ir a la videotienda a comprarla o alquilarla_ \- propuso – _Es más, podemos traer varias de diferentes géneros y hacer una maratón de películas una de estas noches. ¿Qué te parece?-_

 _-Me encantaría-_ contestó él con la ilusión percibiéndosele en la voz, como si hubiese estado esperando por una convivencia amistosa y cercana como esa con ella durante mucho.

 _-¿Te gustaría el sábado?-_ entonces Kim le consultó además, ya decidida a que el fin de semana no vería a Jim, a quien estaba considerando de por sí muy seriamente cortar. Le resultaba gracioso por otra parte su propio comportamiento al sentir que le estaba pidiendo a Edward una cita.

 _-Sí, estaría bien_ \- confirmó de inmediato el joven manos de tijera contento, y ella para disminuir un poco el nerviosismo que tanto su emoción como la de él le producía, se le ocurrió hacer algo para volver divertido el resto de la conversa. Algo que sabía él encontraría novedoso.

Sombras en la pared.

 _-Quiero que veas esto_ \- profirió con entusiasmo mientras se ubicaba erguida de espaldas a él, acomodándose de la mejor forma para poder jugar con la luz y la oscuridad – _Observa por favor la pared con atención-_ le indicó y al instante siguiente juntó sus manos empezando a simular con ellas diversas formas. Un juego con el que se divertía con su hermano desde que eran pequeños y que su padre les enseñara. Formó así un conejito, un ave y un hombre cantando al que incluso le puso voz, pero entonando una canción de pop femenino de moda, aquello hizo reír a Edward, haciéndola darse cuenta de que su sonrisa era bonita y que al verla le producía como un extraño hechizo de embeleso, más poco le duró la felicidad previo a que se le transformara en melancolía y lo siguiente que Kim le escuchó fue triste.

- _Yo no puedo hacerlo_ \- intercambió con ella así una mirada de pena, terminando por agachar la cabeza, sólo que Kim no estaba dispuesta a permitir que después de todo lo malo ocurrido algo eclipsara su alegría, y enseguida ideó algo más.

- _Tengo una idea_ \- argumentó moviendo un poco la lámpara para que su luz se viese reflejada con intensidad en otra pared, la que se encontraba junto a donde Edward yacía sentado en el sillón, y acercándosele entonces con premura de rodillas sobre la superficie alfombrada, mientras él la observaba con interés, con cuidado le tomó las filosas manos para posicionarlas juntas por las muñecas, pidiéndole que mantuviera las cuchillas extendidas de manera que pudieran asemejar a grandes alas sobre la superficie escogida como pantalla de proyección. Ella luego tomó asiento en el piso a su lado, muy cerca suyo (tanto que si inclinaba la cabeza bien podía apoyarla sobre su pierna, según pensaba) para no interferir en el haz de luz, y para finalizar colocó despacio una sola mano de forma vertical en el medio de las suyas, logrando así asemejar la silueta de un hombre alado.

Maravillada del resultado lo miró enseguida sonriendo, encontrándolo a él en su mismo estado y nunca le pareció más dulce.

- _Un ángel_ \- declaró convencida –... _Que me recuerda a ti-_

Edward quedó conmovido ante sus palabras, ella pudo leerlo con claridad en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiese articular respuesta, la energía eléctrica regresó.

Kim entonces se levantó de un alegre brinco, consciente dentro de sus estrategias de coquetería naturales que lo dejaba embelesado, y le deseó buenas noches antes de retirarse a su habitación.

- _Buenas noches Kim_ \- escuchó que él le susurraba a sus espaldas en medio de un suspiro, lo que le hizo correr lo que le faltaba del camino una vez que estuviera fuera de su vista, radiante de felicidad.

Era oficial, Edward le empezaba a gustar.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3 -Un halo de luz

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de "Edward Scissorhands" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tim Burton, Johnny Depp y Winona Ryder, yo únicamente los he tomado prestaditos en esencia para inventar con ellos** **una historia con final feliz.**

 _Con ustedes una tercera parte._

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_

 **PARTE III**

El día previo a la Navidad llegó y los Boggs comenzaron a prepararse para la fiesta que brindaban cada año, incluyendo al "nuevo miembro de la familia", como con cariño Kim había comenzado a decir acerca de Edward.

Por la mañana su madre le pidió que la acompañara a realizar unas compras de víveres y obsequios de última hora, a lo que no pudo negarse, sabiendo que de delegarles el mandato a los hombres podían estos terminar trayendo cosas equivocadas y ocasionando disgustos, así que era mejor evitar.

Soportó por lo tanto el ajetreo festivo y las largas filas para cancelar en caja mientras los chicos de su casa se quedaban realizando arreglos faltantes, preguntándose además sin poder evitarlo cómo Edward podría colaborar en ello y deseando a la vez haberse quedado para ayudarlo.

Cuando volvieron ya era de tarde y obtuvo la respuesta a su inquietud al encontrar desde la entrada renovadas siluetas en los arbustos, además de un montón de hermosas guirnaldas y adornos en papel crepé dentro de la casa. Ella quiso ir a buscarlo al jardín trasero para elogiarlo de inmediato pero al toparse primero con su padre, tomándose una cerveza en la cocina mientras descansaba un rato de unas cuantas labores de albañilería que justo decidiera reparar ese día, le informó que se encontraba ocupado preparando otras sorpresas para volver a limpiar su imagen ante los vecinos, por lo que todavía sintiendo un dejo de remordimiento, Kim prefirió dejarlo tranquilo y no molestarlo.

No obstante, él pendiente al parecer de su regreso, no tardó en aparecer dentro de la casa a ofrecerse a asistirlas mientras ella junto a su madre terminaban de desempacar las compras.

A Kim se le iluminó el rostro al verlo después de casi no haber podido cruzar palabra con él durante todo el día, pero lo mejor sin lugar a dudas fue darse cuenta que él también tenía muy presente y frescos dentro de su memoria el montón de risas y ratos amenos compartidos durante toda esa semana, en que ella consiguiera terminar de integrarlo a la familia al dejar de rehuirle y permitirle acercársele.

 _-Kim…_ \- le dijo mirándola con ese embeleso que ahora difícilmente disimulaba cada vez que estaba junto a ella.

 _-Edward… como ves ya estamos aquí_ \- profirió Kim abriendo los brazos y dejándolos caer por tener algo que decir, así lo reconociera tonto. Pero así era como se sentía cuando deseaba platicar a solas con él pero se encontraba alguien más pendiente de ellos, al parecer, alrededor.

- _Pensaba… que quizá podríamos… ir mañana de nuevo a los bolos_ \- se animó a consultarle él, idea que a Kim le resultó fantástica, sobre todo porque notaba que se estaba abriendo con ella lo que le resultaba más especial todavía.

Edward reforzando lo increíble que era, aún con sus peculiares manos había conseguido en poco tiempo dominar el deporte y ya era considerado como todo un as en el centro de bowling, aunque más que con miras de ganar se divertía con ello.

 _-¡Pero claro, será genial! ¿Qué dices mamá?_ \- contestó contenta, sabiendo que a sus espaldas tenía su progenitora el oído aguzado en ellos.

 _-La verdad cariño no creo que esté en pie para mañana. Siempre esta fiesta me deja molida, pero vayan ustedes, diviértanse, son jóvenes, lo necesitan. Lleven también a Kevin con ustedes-_ les animó

- _Yo haciendo de violinista ni pensarlo_ \- manifestó el aludido que llegaba a la cocina por una botella de agua del refrigerador, ya que se encontraba ayudando a su padre a terminar de resanar con pintura una pared exterior.

 _-¡Kevin!-_ exclamó Kim con indignación pero su hermanito no le dio importancia.

- _Niños ya, no peleen_ \- Fue su mamá quien desvió el tema al abrir las fundas de dulces y brindarles, y por supuesto ella mismo se encargó de colocarle a Edward un bombón de avellanas en la boca, mimándolo como si se tratara de otro hijo.

 _-Mira Edward corazón, los bombones que tanto te gustan. Kim lo recordó y se encargó de irlos a buscar especialmente para ti en cuanto estábamos ya en la fila para cancelar. Sí que corriste de prisa nena-_ contó haciéndola abochornar. Kim quiso que se la tragara la tierra ante la mirada llena de interés por saber más de Edward después.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, Kim pasó lo poco que restaba de la tarde arreglándose para lucir totalmente bonita y para cuando volvió a salir notó que de verdad había tenido éxito en el resultado, al conseguir dejar sin aliento a la persona por la cual sobre todo se había arreglado. Edward.

 _-Qué hermosa estás cariño, si hasta pareces una muñequita ¿No es así Edward?_ \- su madre le había dicho de cumplido, ante lo que él sólo había asentido sin poder dejar de mirarla, haciéndola sonrojar.

- _Mamá ¿te ayudo a colocar esos lazos en las paredes?-_ Kim pidió enseguida para librarse del nerviosismo del momento al ver un cartón lleno de grandes lazos de papel crepe y celofán elaborados por su madre que faltaban de ser colocados. Era inevitable, aunque no fuera por mucho su primera experiencia al gustarle alguien, con Edward se sentía tímida, como si fuera la primera vez.

 _-Nena me harías un gran favor-_ respondió la sra. Peg agradecida _\- Por cierto hay algunos que no están terminados. Edward por favor, ¿podrías ayudarle un poco con eso querido?-_

 _-Claro-_ dijo él siguiendo despacio a Kim que se apresurara primero a la sala ofuscada, creyendo ya claramente que su madre se comportaba así a propósito.

- _No tienes que hacerlo si estás cansado-_ profirió ella en voz baja en tanto colocaba con cinta adhesiva en una pared el adorno y lo notaba aproximándosele con mucho cuidado para evitar lastimarla o importunarla, aunque queriendo notoriamente por igual, como en su caso, sentirla cerca. Se encargó entonces de cortar en tiritas los extremos del moño para terminar de adecuarlo.

- _No lo estoy, lo hago con gusto_ \- le dejó saber. Hablaba poco pero cuando lo hacía era conciso en lo que quería expresar.

Kim no podía evitar sentirse emocionada como una colegiala ante su primer crush en su compañía. Sentía en esos momentos que le temblaban las piernas y que el corazón comenzaba a bombearle a mil por hora. Se encontraba inmensamente feliz pero también nerviosa y temía hasta moverse para no asustarlo y alejarlo, es más, quería que la rodeara con sus brazos y que la apretara a su pecho, pero no iba a decírselo y tampoco deseaba que lo descubriera dentro de sus ojos porque sabía que se moriría de vergüenza, por lo que prefirió disimular y permanecer mirando al frente a su labor, aunque sentirle en derredor le resultaba una experiencia adorable.

Sabía que él se sentía atraído además por su delicado perfume y que aquello le halaba como un imán buscando percibirlo mejor hacia sus cabellos, lo cual se reprimía. Advertirlo le erizaba la piel haciéndole creer que estaba soñando, estando consciente que de tan solo voltearse hacia él sus rostros quedarían a centímetros y sus labios podrían encontrarse en un beso… Pero prefirió aprovechar mejor esa oportunidad para expresarle ese algo que había estado conteniendo por días.

 _-Edward… yo quería pedirte disculpas_ \- logró al fin decir

 _-¿Por qué?-_ buscó saber él, sin darle importancia al pasado

- _Por lo que pasó con Jim. Aquello a lo que yo te arrastré_ \- Kim no escatimó en resaltar sus culpas aun cuando se dirigía a él entre susurros para que nadie que pudiese estar por allí les oyera.

 _-Yo nunca te culpé_ \- le aclaró él con su sencillez y naturalidad, sin saber que con sus simples palabras le aliviaba del gran peso de culpabilidad que cargaba encima.

 _-Edward…_ \- expresó ella con ganas de llorar entonces sí volteándose a mirarlo a esos profundos ojos cafés que irradiaban ternura y que le hacían sentir perdida.

-… _Kim_ \- dijo él siguiéndole el juego y también mencionando su nombre, que de alguna manera a ella le sonaba más bonito al oírlo de sus labios.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada para evitar las ganas de llorar, pero un comentario inocente de él no tardó en hacerle volver a sonreír

 _-¿Kim estás bien?, te pusiste roja… ahora siempre lo haces_ -

Ella asintió secándose un par de lágrimas que se le escaparan.

– _Estoy bien, es sólo algo que suele sucederme cuando me emociono-_ le confesó, sin embargo antes de que él pudiera dar una respuesta, corrió hasta el árbol de Navidad para tomar de debajo una pequeña caja negra que colocara allí para él y luego regresó a su lado mientras Edward la observaba con curiosidad. Quizá después de creer por un instante que quería huir de su compañía, porque ella pudo notar el alivio en su rostro al verla retornar.

- _Tengo un presente para ti-_ dijo entonces parándose frente a él – _Pensaba dártelo a medianoche pero… creo que este momento es perfecto-_ Edward sólo la escuchó con atención, viéndola deshacer despacio el blanco lazo de regalo y luego abrir la tapa para sacar de la cajita una pulsera artesanal negra y unisex _–La compré durante mi paseo a las montañas a un grupo de gitanos_ \- le contó – _Ellos me recomendaron que se la diera a alguien especial…-_ agregó al tiempo que la desabrochaba y luego con cuidado de no cortarse con sus tijeras se la ponía en la muñeca derecha -… _Y yo te he elegido a ti_ -

 _-Gracias-_ respondió él sorprendido y conmovido, por lo que dejándose llevar por un impulso a la vez que siguiendo una norma de cortesía, se inclinó hacia ella con la mayor naturalidad del mundo para colocar un ligero beso sobre su mejilla. Kim por completo impresionada dio un respingo llevándose de inmediato la mano a donde la tocaran sus labios, ante lo que él retrocedió un par de pasos, creyendo que se había excedido en su comportamiento, ofendiéndola _-…Lo siento…no era mi intención faltarte el respeto-_ expresó permaneciendo quieto a la par que asustado, mientras sus tijeras al final de sus brazos caídos se movían de manera nerviosa.

- _No te preocupes-_ ella se apresuró a decirle enseguida, atreviéndose sin proponérselo a tocarle el brazo, más cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde y solo le restó retirar suavemente su mano – _No tienes por qué disculparte_ \- agregó para tranquilizarlo. Él exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

- _Yo también estoy preparando algo para ti-_ se animó así a compartirle, consiguiendo asombrarla en un segundo.

 _-Edward ¿en serio?... pero no debiste molestarte-_

 _-No es molestia. En Navidad se entregan regalos a las personas que llevas en tu corazón…-_ contestó él con la mayor sinceridad y ella en ese rato tuvo ganas de acunarle entre sus manos el bello rostro aún a pesar de estar cubierto de cicatrices y tener el cabello por completo desordenado.

- _Eres tan tierno-_

 _-…Y tú muy bella-_

Los dos se quedaron contemplando en silencio y Kim para su regocijo notó que la mirada de él viajaba desde sus ojos a su boca y viceversa.

Se encontraban tan inmersos en aquella deliciosa complicidad, con unas ganas que se volvían cada vez más grandes dentro de cada uno, como por una fuerza gravitacional que los atraía a los labios del otro, que no percibieron que tenían un burlón espectador frente a ellos.

 _-¡Ay no!, menos mal no hay un muérdago por aquí, es lo único que les falta-_ comentó Kevin para molestarlos en tanto pasaba después por en medio de ellos en dirección a la salida, ya acicalado para ir a casa de unos amigos.

 _-¡Kevin pequeño granuja, te voy a matar!-_ replicó Kim con coraje simulando querer atraparlo luego de que le arruinara cualquier oportunidad de un beso, más el niño se escapó corriendo por la puerta riéndose. A Kim no le quedó más que regresar donde Edward un poco avergonzada por el mágico instante que se echara a perder y por haber perdido además la compostura.

- _Matar es malo_ \- profirió Edward preocupado, ante lo que ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza tuvo que sonreír

 _-Es cierto, tienes mucha razón_ \- corroboró para no confundirlo – _Sólo lo solté porque estaba enojada, es tan solo un decir-_ le explicó y Edward asintió asimilándolo y sonriendo.

 _-Y ¿qué es un muérdago?-_ quiso conocer aparte. Ella iba a responderle, confiando con un halo de esperanza en su interior que tal vez aquello les derivaría de nuevo a la romántica situación que se interrumpiera, pero en eso vio entrar a su padre del jardín y pensó con decepción que no habría vuelta atrás. Al menos por esa noche.

 _-Te lo contaré luego_ \- le prometió

- _Ed, ya llegó el otro bloque que pediste. Los empleados se han encargado de dejarlo colocando encima del primero_ \- le contó

 _-Muchas gracias por recibirlo por mí Bill-_ respondió Edward en tanto se acercaba al Sr. Boggs. Kim comprendiendo así que ambos se encontraban ocupados en sus cosas y que no debía seguir importunando o distrayéndolos, retiró la caja con los lazos que faltaban de colgar considerando que ya la casa tenía los adornos suficientes y puso encima la pequeña envoltura del obsequio de Edward antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina para ver si su mamá necesitaba ayuda.

Al pasar así frente a la puerta del jardín, vio a un vehículo de la heladería parqueado afuera, lo que encontró extraño, no obstante, creyendo tal vez que se trataba de algunos de los múltiples amigos de su padre que debían haberse acercado a saludarlo, no le dio importancia, continuando su camino.

Sin embargo, previo a ingresar a la cocina, sabiendo que su padre y Edward se encontraban todavía en la sala, se volteó un instante hacia el lugar que con anterioridad dejara y vio que el último no dejaba de contemplarla con inmenso afecto, a lo que le correspondió sonriéndole de corazón.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4 -Una blanca Navidad

**DISCLAIMER:** ** _Los personajes de "Edward Scissorhands" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio y maestro Tim Burton. Yo solamente los he tomado prestados en esencia para crear con ellos una historia dentro de la historia original, sin fin de lucro pero sí con un final feliz (este que viene a continuación jejeje)._**

 _Agradeciendo infinitamente a todos quienes pasen por aquí, dejo con ustedes el desenlace de esta historia._

 **PARTE IV**

- _Uhm, no sé, me parece que a este árbol de Navidad le falta algo_ \- comentó la Sra. Peg, estudiando la decoración del blanco pino artificial minuciosamente.

- _Tal vez más campanas_ \- opinó Kim, entregándole uno de aquellos dorados adornos.

- _Tienes razón, ¡Eso es!_ \- dijo la Sra. Peg convencida _– ¿Me alcanzas la caja por favor cariño?-_

 _-Claro-_ dijo Kim yendo a buscarla sin problemas, más cuando iba a agacharse para buscar los adornos en un cartón, notó que algo especial acontecía en el jardín de la casa. Asombrada se acercó lentamente a la puerta abierta para ver si no le traicionaban sus ojos. Caía escarcha del cielo. Estaba nevando.

Maravillada como si estuviese soñando despierta y lo que lloviese fuese polvo de hadas, salió como hipnotizada al jardín temiendo pestañear para que no se rompiera el hechizo, pues aquel suceso meteorológico jamás había ocurrido en esa ciudad de clima caluroso, y su impresión fue en aumento hasta volverse indescriptible al descubrir que el causante de aquella magia no era otro que Edward. Quien con sus cuchillas en esos momentos esculpía una gran estatua de hielo. Un ángel con exactitud… que se parecía a ella.

Era su regalo. No hacía falta que se lo dijera, ella lo supo sintiéndolo en el corazón, además de estar al tanto de cómo le había sobrevenido la inspiración. Conmovida, emocionada e inmensamente feliz se puso a girar imaginando aunque fuera por unos pocos instantes ser una muñeca dentro de una burbuja de cristal. Lo que le permitió descifrar además a totalidad sus confusos sentimientos. Sentía amor. Estaba enamorada de verdad. Enamorada por completo de Edward.

Él se dio cuenta que estaba allí, ella le vio sonreírle desde lo alto de la escalera de madera donde se encontraba tallando los hombros de la escultura. Kim en respuesta le brindó la más dulce mirada que alguna vez le dedicara a alguien.

 _-¡Oh por Dios, esto es maravilloso, Edward eres un genio!-_

La voz de su mamá de repente se hizo escuchar y en cuanto los dos se voltearon a verla, la encontraron asombrada contemplando casi boquiabierta la imponente obra de arte. Kim corrió enseguida a su lado para tener un mejor ángulo para admirarla.

 _-¿No es maravilloso? Edward es increíble_ \- le comentó, a lo que su mamá en silencio con los ojitos llenos de emoción y concordancia le respondió sobándole la espalda con cariño. Más el bonito momento no tardó en romperse cuando dando a revelar su presencia escondida, Jim salió de detrás del depósito de basura junto a la verja, de muy pocas pulgas causadas por los celos. Kim advirtió su mal genio en todo su esplendor ni bien verlo. Lo conocía bien desde la escuela primaria.

 _-¡Ay Edward, eres increíble!_ \- con burla le remedó y enseguida después de mirarla con odio se dirigió a Edward – _Escuchaste eso Tijeras, parece que quiere también que le hagas un hijo-_

-¡ _Oye basta, qué te pasa!_ \- reaccionó Kim de inmediato reclamándole por su grosería y sin medirse se abalanzó hacia él para propinarle un empujón con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, pero que sin embargo al muchacho grandulón sólo le sirvió para hacerlo reír.

 _-¿Qué? Te molesta que deje tus verdades al descubierto_ \- continuó comentando con mala intención sin importarle saber que se ganaría problemas. Fue entonces que la Sra. Peg indignada también intervino

 _-¡A mi hija no le hablas así maleducado!-_

Pero el rubio a esa alturas ya sin interesarle tampoco si era la suegra o no, no tardó en responderle

-¡ _Usted no se meta en esto, es un asunto entre su hija y yo!_ -

La indignación fue mayor ante semejante alevosía y las voces de protesta de las dos mujeres se levantaron a la vez, mientras Edward en tanto, descendía con prontidud la escalera a sus espaldas.

- _Discúlpate con ellas-_ le advirtió haciendo gala de una resolución que nunca antes le vieran. La firmeza de un caballero en defensa de dos damas.

Jim no esperó dos veces y se volteó hacia él dispuesto a comenzar una pelea que al parecer largo tiempo había estado esperando.

 _-¡Ah sí y qué, me vas a obligar maldito monstruo defectuoso!-_ le espetó comenzándolo sin preámbulos a empujar incitándole a pelear. Ante lo que Kim con temor que pudieran matarse ambos enseguida corrió a intentar detenerlos.

 _-¡Para Jim, no lo hagas!-_ gritó prendiéndose del brazo de su novio para que lo dejara a Edward en paz. Por suerte su madre también intervino en su apoyo, logrando interponerse en el medio de todo

 _-¡No tocarás a Edward!_ \- espetó terminante a su en mala suerte yerno

 _-¡Mamá por favor llévate a Edward adentro!_ \- suplicó angustiada entonces Kim pues no quería que las cosas terminaran mal y conociendo a Jim, hasta el mínimo rasguño que Edward le pudiera provocar pugnaría por utilizarlo en su contra para esparcir chismes en contra suya y lograr que su reputación empeorara hasta conseguir alejarlo de la familia, como ya sospechaba que era su objetivo –… _Yo tengo que hablar seriamente con Jim_ -

La Sra. Peg no lo dudó dos veces y acto seguido se volteó hacia su protegido, a quien ya todos sabían consideraba y quería como si fuera su propio hijo y lo convenció de que ingresara a la casa con ella.

 _-Edward, tú eres por mucho una persona más educada y cuerda, no permitas que este energúmeno con el que se ha involucrado mi hija te provoque. Por favor acompáñame, ellos necesitan hablar y yo además he horneado unas galletas deliciosas que sé que te van a encantar-_ le dijo con una sonrisa conduciéndole despacio con ella del brazo, más Edward nunca le bajó la mirada amenazante a Jim ni siquiera cuando pasó por su lado, mientras Kim se empeñaba en poner distancia entre sus cuerpos. Un desafío que dejó en claro que estaría allí para enfrentarlo por ella si la situación lo ameritaba.

 _-¡No me digas que quieres cambiarme por esa cosa! ¡Ni siquiera es humano!-_ ni bien estuvieron solos en el jardín Jim se desató en reclamos que Kim no dudó en responder

 _-¡Él se llama Edward y es en todos los sentidos mejor persona que tú! Tiene un corazón de oro-_ le dejó muy en claro ante los que el rubio con una sonrisa amarga movió la cabeza

- _Te enamoraste de esa abominación lisiada_ \- comprendió, sorprendiéndola a Kim por lo que acotaba que no era una pregunta sino una afirmación y a la vez enojándola aún más por la despectiva forma en que se dirigiera a Edward.

 _-Solo vete de aquí-_ profirió terminante, cruzándose de brazos _–Y está demás decir que terminamos-_

 _-Entonces es cierto-_ recalcó él entre sorprendido y asombrado. Aquello terminó de hacerla exasperar

 _-¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Sí y qué! ¡Ahora largo, antes de que llame a la policía y le cuente toda la verdad de tus actos!-_ le hizo ver

Con aquellas resueltas palabras, Jim que a pesar de sus imprudencias sabía lo determinada que era cuando se proponía algo, comprendió que no jugaba, quitándole las ganas de seguir protestando por una causa que ya estaba perdida, además de por no querer comprometer su aparente integridad.

Movió la cabeza señalándola pero no dijo nada y resentido dio media vuelta y se retiró. Kim exaltada permaneció en el mismo sitio hasta verlo desaparecer, comprobando que ya no continuaría importunándolos, al menos no por esa noche.

Su padre, luego de bajar del tejado donde había estado durante todo el momento de la pelea, terminando de colocar la luminaria, llegó por la parte del jardín donde estaba ella, silbando tranquilamente un villancico.

 _-¿Ocurrió algo? Me pareció escuchar un alboroto y acabo de ver pasar a tu novio en dirección a su casa. Al parecer iba que se lo llevaban los diablos. Creo que tiene problemas ese chico_ \- opinó con sinceridad, intentando abrirle los ojos, ella lo comprendió por sus gestos.

- _Lo sé_ \- admitió al fin y luego algo aturdida por todo el lío que cuestión de instantes se había suscitado, optó por entrar a la casa en busca de Edward y su madre. Los dos le prestaron atención desde el mesón de la cocina al que se encontraban sentados comiendo galletas.

 _-¿Están bien?-_ preguntó ni bien aparecerse en la cocina y la Sra. Peg comprendió con perspicacia al percatarse de su mirada angustiada casi todo el tiempo sobre Edward que su alusión era referida en realidad a él, por lo que prefirió mejor retirarse dejándolos solos para que pudiesen hablar. Pero antes eso sí, tuvo que preguntar:

 _-¿Y Jim, cariño?_ \- ante lo que Kim con seguridad no dudó en contestar

 _-Se largó como debe ser, ya no nos molestará... Terminamos-_ aunque era un momento que se suponía debía ser difícil, se sentía de algún modo aliviada y orgullosa consigo misma por haber logrado poner un hasta aquí a una relación que no daba para más y que ya la estaba asfixiando.

- _Me parece que es lo que debiste hacer cariño desde hace mucho tiempo-_ confesó mientras la abrazaba – _Iré a contarle a tu papá, se sentirá también conforme y hasta se alegrará… ah y llamaré a la vecindad a informar que cancelamos la fiesta. Esta es en realidad una ocasión para celebrarla mejor en familia ¿Qué opinan?-_ consultó antes de llegar a la sala

Tanto Edward como Kim le sonrieron

 _-Creo que estamos de acuerdo-_ profirió Kim después de buscar con cierta timidez, confirmación el rostro de Edward que lucía de repente lleno de esperanza, posterior a escuchar su noticia.

 _-Bien, no sea dicho más_ \- resolvió la Sra. Peg con excelente ánimo y acto seguido abandonó la cocina. Poco después mientras Kim y Edward se miraban sin saber por dónde comenzar le oyeron conversar en la sala.

- _Bill amor ¿Vas a salir?-_

 _-Sí, iré al minimarket antes de que cierren por cervezas_ -

 _-Por favor, ¿puedes pasar trayendo a Kevin?_

 _-Está bien, iré a recogerlo-_

Luego Kim vio por la ventana a su padre tarareando "Angels we have heard on high", la misma melodía que le escuchara anteriormente, dirigirse al auto y escuchó también que su mamá se encerraba en su habitación para hablar por teléfono, quedándose la casa en momentáneo silencio y tanto ella como Edward en privacidad.

- _Él volverá, no se quedará conforme-_ él fue entonces el primero en hablar

- _Pues estaremos preparados para cuando suceda_ \- Kim afirmó, no dispuesta a permitir que su ahora "ex" llegase a intentar dañarla a ella o a su familia.

- _Creo que quiero matarlo_ \- Edward agregó con honestidad teniendo que bajar la cabeza ensombrecida por la rabia que le daba de recordar los acontecimientos recientes, ante lo que Kim no pudo más que sonreír al entender que sólo lo decía porque se le habían pegado sus modismos al hablar.

Decidió así comenzar a acercársele despacio, teniendo que deslizar su mano suavemente por la superficie de mármol del largo mesón de la cocina hasta superar su timidez y detenerse frente a donde se encontraba él sentado, contemplándola entonces como si temiera que en un parpadeo pudiera desaparecer y tratarse esos instantes de un sueño

– _Sabes, Jim está celoso de ti… cree que ya no lo quiero porque has despertado sentimientos en mí…-_ se atrevió entre sonrojos y pequeñas risas nerviosas a confesarle pero sin poder sostenerle de lleno la mirada y prefiriendo enfocarla en sus tijeras que veía él movía impacientemente, como a la espera de querer averiguar algo.

-¿ _Y eso es verdad?…_ \- quiso saber con su dulce voz de chico bueno. Kim de tal modo se obligó a ser a totalidad valiente y mirarle a los ojos.

- _Creo que sí_ \- expresó con una sonrisa al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Él permaneció callado sin saber que contestar, lo que para ella fue mejor porque le dio tiempo para explayarse como necesitaba _–…No sé de verdad en qué momento sucedió, solamente que un día me levanté y lo supe… y ahora no quiero que te vayas-_

Edward sin saber tampoco cómo proceder, conmovido tanto por sus lágrimas como por sus palabras, apenas atinó a decir

 _-Kim por favor no llores-_

Ella se secó las mejillas y aprovechó así para solicitarle lo único que lograría tranquilizarla

 _-¿Me abrazas?_ -

Él movió sus tijeras una vez más sorprendido ante la solicitud pero procedió a estirar los brazos hacia ella, queriendo complacerla, no obstante unos segundos después desvió la mirada con pena y volvió a dejarlos caer

- _No puedo_ \- admitió

Pero Kim no iba a darse por vencida

- _Tengo una idea_ \- expresó con renovado buen ánimo en tanto ella misma terminaba de acercarse hacia su cuerpo y ubicándose con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos, los acomodaba a su alrededor para que pudiera estrecharla. Ella le dio la pauta y él profundizó la demostración de afecto enseguida, logrando abrazarla no sólo físicamente sino también en alma. Apretando lo más que podía su cuerpo al suyo, como si hubiese descubierto un mundo al abrazarla. Pero lo más adorable para Kim en definitiva fue el escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón al apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

 _-Te amo Kim_ \- escuchó que le decía entonces y esta vez fue ella la que sin poder creerlo, a totalidad conmovida, no se contuvo más la tentación de probar sus labios y le regaló su primer beso.

Él se estremeció ante su roce pero luego despacio la imitó y Kim jubilosa comprobó así que había logrado derretir lo que quedaba del hielo que los años de soledad dejaran sobre el comportamiento físico y la existencia de su ángel de luz.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos a pesar de estar marcados con una que otra cicatriz y la alegría de sentirlos en los suyos, le trajo ganas de darle otro beso apenas terminó el primero, en esta ocasión más profundo que la hizo terminar por sentarse sobre sus piernas, y él como buen aprendiz asimiló sus modismos con rapidez, no tardando en tomar el control y deslumbrarla con su varonil vitalidad.

 _-¿En qué piensas?_ \- quiso saber Kim hablándole con cariño al recuperar el aliento mientras escondía la cara en el hueco de su cuello, aprovechando para colocarle otro pequeño besito allí, ansiando nunca más separarse de su lado ni que concluyera ese maravilloso instante.

 _-En que me gustaría tocarte_ \- confesó él con cierto pesar pero sin dejar que la melancolía lo apresara luego de vivir esa experiencia tan especial – _Además, tú también lo mereces_ -

Kim entonces se incorporó todavía sentada en su regazo para poder mirarlo y acariciándole el cabello así como el rostro, le dejó saber

- _No hace falta que me toques con las manos cuando puedes hacerlo con el corazón_ -

Él cerró los ojos restregándose complacido en el tacto de sus palmas, alucinado de sentir sus caricias

- _Te amo Edward Manos de Tijeras_ \- le susurró ella y a continuación de forma natural y sin preámbulos, sabiendo que se pertenecían ambos, compartieron otro profundo beso.

- _Haré algo_ \- le dejó saber ella después al separarse sus labios, contenta de notar que Edward no dejaba de mirar su boca con ganas de más. Lentamente entonces se levantó pero sin alejarse demasiado, por lo que continuó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras le exponía lo que planeaba y él tampoco permitía que se apartase mucho rodeándola por la cintura – _Hoy durante la cena contaré toda la verdad sobre lo acontecido en la casa de Jim. No dejaré que sigas cargando con la culpa solo-_

 _-Pero… y si se enojan contigo…-_ comenzó a expresar él, más ella colocándole el índice sobre sus bonitos labios, no dejó que pusiera objeciones en miras de protegerla

 _-Shhh-_ le pidió _-Ya nada me importa más que cuidarte y que seas feliz. Te prometo ayudarte a conseguir tus planes para abrir tu propia peluquería, limpiaré tu nombre y haremos funcionar lo nuestro. Ya lo verás-_ expresó optimista.

En eso escucharon volver a su papá discutiendo con su hermano y a su mamá poco después salir a recibirlos, haciéndoles comprender a ambos que debían salir a reunirse con ellos o de lo contrario su aislamiento despertaría sospechas antes de tiempo.

Kim le dio extendió la mano así a Edward y cuando el extendió la suya también en repuesta pero sin atreverse a tocarla para no hacerle daño, ella le tomó de la muñeca para conducirle a la sala.

 _-Tranquilo, sé que nunca me harás daño. Confío en ti-_ expresó, ante lo que él con una sonrisa le rodeó la espalda con el brazo.

 _-¿Se los diremos esta noche?_ \- le consultó respecto a lo de su naciente romance.

 _-¿Qué somos novios?_ \- le restregó ella para hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, esta vez nervioso, teniendo para su júbilo éxito – _¡Sí!_ \- le confirmó en definitiva y sin ningún temor, cobijada en su ligero abrazo, se inclinó para darle un besito en esta ocasión en la comisura de los labios de los montones innumerables que vendrían después.

Sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro así se encaminaron al encuentro del resto para hacerle partícipes de la buena nueva, confiados en que el futuro, en cualquier forma que viniera, que por cierto no les importaba mucho entonces, les sobrevendría juntos, felices y enamorados como entonces.

El señor Bill, Kevin y la señora Peg recibieron el nuevo noviazgo con asombro, sorpresa y extrema alegría, respectivamente.

Y esta demás decir que aquella Navidad por mucho fue la más memorable de la familia Boggs.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **¡Mil gracias por leer!  
**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Belén (Moonlight86)**_


End file.
